Alexis Danford
Once again the fields were growing more humans and the machines were harvesting their power of the humans they use as batteries. A baby girl named Alexis Danford was just grown in the fields and the machines took her to be placed in a power pod to be fed to the living. Alexis was released from her egg pod and placed in her pod to get power from the power plant. The baby girl moaned as the cables plugged to her body, a mouth piece clogging her mouth then shivered as her pod was filling with liquid and goo. Baby Alexis was being used as a battery now and the machines got more power but no more Sentinels were her to kill. Kimberly and her friends including Sabrina Hayes were resting well in their pods knowing there's nothing to do in the real world anymore but then Ashley woke up and saw the baby girl. Ashley removed her mouth piece and began to speak. "Another human girl. She'll be just fine." Ashley then put her mouth piece back on and went back to sleep. Alexis as she rested grew from a baby to a little girl, still resting she was given more energy from the dream world. In the dream world Little Alexis was in her first swimming lesson at a school in Denver. "I love swimming, it gets me going!" The little girl laughed. Alexis gurgled as she dreamed about herself at school in the dream world then she grew into a young woman. In the dream world Alexis was working in a club as a exotic dancer. As she danced she saw a wall mirror next to her and went to look at it. "Who placed this mirror right here?" Alexis touched the mirror then it stuck to her finger. The mirror stated flowing through her causing her to panic. "What is this? Help me." No one was there so the mirror flowed further then Alexis gasped as the mirror flowed down er throat. Alexis awoke in her pod gurgling and touching her body. Alexis surfaced covered in goo then removed the mouth piece causing her to gag and breathe heavily. As Alexis panted she touched her belly, her sides, her breasts, her back then her head where the head jack is. Alexis was surprised to be here naked with cables on her body but she couldn't speak. Alexis looked around to see other naked humans in pods with tubes on their bodies then she looked at her arms and gave a nervous breathing. Alexis then raised up to see more cables on her legs and more covering her vagina then fainted in the liquid. As she surfaced Alexis was wonder what will become of a woman like her until a doc bot came down in front of her. Alexis was scared and moved back until the bot grabbed her neck causing her to gag and struggle. As she struggled Alexis grabbed to bot's claw then the doc bot released the head jack from her head, causing her to faint and left once again. Alexis got up moaning then the tubes disconnected from her body then she was flushed from her pod. Alexis groaned as she was sliding down touching her body then screamed as she fell into the water. Alexis couldn't swim because her muscled were useless so she started drowning. Alexis gurgled as she cried for help until a claw grabbed her and pulled her to safety. Alexis was brought to the base where the final battle against the Sentinels took place and tried to get up. "I can't get up. I'm naked and bald." Alexis lied on the ground and went unconscious. After that Alexis woke up and realized where she was. "I almost drowned and yet I'm still naked but free from the pod I was in." Alexis looked around the place until she spotted a robot next to her. "You! Your race was using me as a battery to harvest your energy. What do you want?" The machine saw Alexis' nakedness and the holes on her body and offered her a choice. "You want me to return to my pod to be used as a battery again? I don't know." Alexis was thinking then decided. "Okay I made my choice. I want to remain here but in my pod without being flushed." The machine took Alexis back to her pod and left her alone. Alexis groaned as the cables and head jack plugged back in her the the mouth piece covered her mouth. Alexis fell asleep and shivered as she was liquefied once again to give energy to the machines.